Hellboy
by TheDevilZero
Summary: En 1945 un demonio fue llamado a nuestro mundo para iniciar el apocalipsis, pero el demonio fue adoptado por personas de buen corazón y le enseñaron los valores necesarios. Los científicos y soldados que se reunieron alrededor del niño crearon la Agencia de Investigación y Defensa de lo Paranormal.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLBOY**

 **Devil: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores aquí está de nuevo TheDevilZero con un nuevo proyecto recién salido del horno.**

 **Zero: Creo que todos se darán cuenta de que va el fic ¿cierto?**

 **Devil: Se que prometí que actualizaría Isseigrandpa y lo hare en unos días, es que me dio un pico de inspiración para esta idea y salió así nomas. En fin mejor empezamos ya con esto pero no sin antes de mandarle un saludo a mí amigo TRYNDAMER95. Sin más preámbulos comencemos…**

 **Ninguno de los tarados que escriben esto poseen alguna cosa de aquí.**

Prologo

En 1945 un demonio fue llamado a nuestro mundo para iniciar el apocalipsis, pero el demonio fue adoptado por personas de buen corazón y le enseñaron los valores necesarios. Los científicos y soldados que se reunieron alrededor del niño crearon la Agencia de Investigación y Defensa de lo Paranormal.

Hay cosas que vagan por las noches, nosotros estamos aquí para enfrentarlas...

Se puede ver por los pasillos revestidos de metal a un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía una camisa blanca y sobre esta un saco de color oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unos mocasines. Este era el Profesor Broom.

(Prof. Broom Pov)

Así hoy se cumplen cerca de 70 años desde que conocí a mi hijo. Aun recuerdo ese día, el día en que sólo pretendíamos salvar a la humanidad, pero recibí algo mas, una maldición dicen algunos pero para mí y para muchos otros fue una bendición.

Hace 70 años en Moscú unos nazis de la división científica al servicio de Gregory Efimubich Raspitin trataron de invocar a un demonio a través de un portal para ganar la guerra. Logramos detenerlos y su líder fue consumido por el propio portal. Cuando nos dispusimos a revisar los alrededores, lo encontré...

...Y fue así como empezó, un hijo no deseado para un padre no preparado. Tal vez no le dimos el nombre más afortunado pero si el indicado...

-Hellboy...

\- Hola papa...

(3°persona Pov)

El profesor entró en una habitación con pesas, un equipo de sonido unos televisores y una cama.

Pero lo que nos llama la atención es la figura que está en medio, un joven de aparentemente 17 o 18 años, de aproximadamente 1,75 m de altura, con el pelo de color negro recogido, con dos protuberancias en la cabeza que parecen ser cuernos pero estos están limados, con un cuerpo musculoso de piel rojo carmesí con unas hendiduras en ella, aparte de ello su mano derecha estaba hecha de piedra roja con unos gravados, con cuatro dedos en esa mano, solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y por ultimo tenía una cola. Este es el agente especial Hellboy.

\- ¿Donde está Abe?.-Dijo el Profesor.

\- Está en su pecera.-Dijo para acercarse a un tanque de agua de gran tamaño y golpear suavemente el cristal.- Oye azul, regreso papá.

Una figura anfibia de color azul con marcas oscuras y grandes ojos negros se acercó a la pecera. Este es Abraham Sapien o Abe para abreviar, el mejor amigo de Hellboy o rojo como le suele llamar.

-Un gusto verlo de nuevo profesor.

\- Igualmente Abe.

\- Siento que no pasaste sólo a saludar ¿verdad?.

\- En efecto mi niño, ambos tienen una misión.

\- Ahhh.- Dijo Hellboy en un tono que denotaba molesta.-¿ Que es esta vez, Budapest, Escocia, El Himalaya, o un idiota que necesita que le rompamos la nariz?.

\- Rojo, al último aparte de romperle la nariz, lo golpeaste con una cafetera.

\- ¿Y que querías que hiciera?. Convocó un tentáculo gigante en medio de la cocina.

\- Basta de esto.- Dijo el profesor para poner orden entre los dos adolescentes.- Ninguno de ellos está vez es en Japon.

\- ¿Japon?-Dijeron al unísolo.

\- Así es. Han encontrado los cuerpos de personas cercenadas y algunas mordidas, todos ellos con leves rastros de energía.

\- Ui... que miedo, Hanival está en la ciudad. Pero, ¿Cuánto durará la misión 2 tal vez 3 meses?

\- Está misión será de tiempo indefinido, pues ustedes dos entrarán en la escuela...

Silencio...

\- Jajajajajajaja.- Empezó a reírse Hellboy como si alguien hubiera contado un chiste.-Que buena broma papá por poco caigo, entrar en una escuela.- Dejo de hablar pues el rostro de su padre demostraba que no estaba jugando.-¿Qué?¿Es enserio?.

\- Si, Hellboy esta no es sólo parte de su cubierta ideada por la agencia, sino una oportunidad de tener la experiencia de una vida normal.

\- Sin ofender profesor pero Cómo haremos para pasar desapercibidos, no somos precisamente fáciles de ocultar.- Dijo Abe.

-Recientemente descubrimos un hechizo que puede hacerlos pasar desapercibidos, aun conservarán algunas características propias, pero recuerden es una ilusión, el lado bueno es que casi nadie puede ver a través de ella.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué usarlo hasta ahora?. Hubo muchas situaciones en la pudimos salir librados con ese pequeño habracadabra.-Dijo Rojo

\- Porque dudábamos que serviría, además lo encontramos entre manuscritos peligrosos y no queríamos arriesgarnos hasta que nos aseguramos que funcionara.

\- Awwww, escuchaste eso azul, no quisieron usarnos como conejillos de indias porque nos quieren.

Así los tres salieron de la sala para caminar a travez de los pasillos y llegar al final llegar a unas puertas de madera. Al entrar a través de las puertas vieron un gran círculo mágico con varios trazos y muchas otras cosas raras y algunos agentes preparando los últimos detalles.

\- Muy bien, parece en medio del círculo para recibir su camuflaje y luego les daré los detalles de la mision.-Dijo el Profesor.

\- Andando azul tenemos que recoger nuestros trajes para el vaile.

\- Después de ti.

Así ambos se pararon en medio del círculo que empezó a brillar intensamente, muchos de los que allí estaban se taparon los ojos cuando el brillo ceso muchos de ellos se sorprendieron.

La apariencia de Hellboy había cambiado radicalmente aún conservaba su pelo negro y patillas pero ahora no tenía su color de piel característico ahora tenía un color más natural pero ligeramente rojizo, ya no tenía mano de piedra ni cola, se veía normal.

\- Hmmm, me veo bien.-Dijo Hellboy mirándose.

-¿Como me veo yo?.- Dijo Abe que ahora no tenía ni agallas ni pies palmeados y sus ojos eran ahora normales, tenia pelo azul , la piel pálida y ojos lilas.

\- Te ves bien.

\- De acuerdo muchachos, ahora la misión.

En eso ambos dejaron de admirarse para poner total atención al profesor.

-Ambos irán a una escuela en Kuoh, se harán pasar por estudiantes de segundo año y averiguaran todo lo que puedan sobre los hechos ocurridos por allá.

\- Muy bien pero necesitare un nombre no puedo presentarme como Hellboy nada mas.

-Ya previmos esto, por ello tu nombre sera...Issei Broom.

-Valla nada mal.-Dijo ahora Issei pues estaba un poco feliz pues ahora podría llevar el apellido de la persona quien lo crió.

-Muy bien, las demás informaciones de la mision se encuentran en estas carpetas.-El profesor le entregó una carpeta marrón a cada uno.

-Bueno siempre he querido probar el Yakitori.- Dijo Issei.

\- Me pregunto si el sushi sabría tan bien como los huevos podridos.-Dijo esta vez Abe.

\- Sólo a ti te gustan esas cosas azul.

-Por último antes de empezar la misión, ¿Tienen algo que decir?.

En eso Issei sólo sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y desenfundo su pistola de confianza llamada "El Samaritano".

\- Ja... Que comience la fiesta.

BANG!

Fin del Prologo

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Pero debo decir de que lamento decir que la historia de Isseigrandpa no va por donde quería y por ello tendré que eliminarla…**

 **MENTIRA!**

 **Devil: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Nah es mentira solo tardare unos días en actualizar el siguiente capitulo .**

 **Zero: También quisiera decirles que he estado trabajando en unos proyectos propios y trataremos de subirlos en los tiempos que vienen.**

 **Devil: En fin sin más que decir, DEJEN REVIEWS !. Sedespiden…**

 **Zero: TheDevil…**

 **Devil: …Zero**

 **Ambos: NOS VEMOS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Un nuevo amigo

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores. Aqui TheDevilZero con un nuevo capitulo de Hellboy**

 **Zero: Y les gustara saber que que estoy mejor. Vamos aplaudan mis fans!**

 **(Silencio)**

 **Devil: Con que esas tenemos...Ahora aplaudan los mios!**

 **(Se escuchan aplausos, gritos, fuegos artificiales, fans locas y una uzi en el fondo)**

 **Devil: Gracias por el apoyo...ahora a la reviews.**

 **Dan112JD: Gracias y aqui llego la actualizacion.**

 **Guest: Gracias.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Gracias Bro**

 **Spectre: Te la creiste we**

 **Devil: Ok eso es todo por ahora...ahora al capitulo!**

 **NI DEVIL NI ZERO POSEEN ALGO DE ESTAS SAGAS DE SER ASI Y LO SABRIAN.**

* * *

Hellboy 2

Habían pasado cerca de 4 días desde que les dieron la mision. Nuestros héroes actualmente estaban en un avión de buen tamaño de color verde con el logo de la agencia en los costados del mismo.

Hellboy ...o Issei o Rojo como se referirán a el cuando este de encubierto, ahora estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del avión y frente a él estaba su mejor amigo Abe o Azul con una pila de libros de la cultura y la mitología de Japón mientas que Rojo sólo leía una revista.

\- Rojo tienes que ver esto, este país tiene una gran variedad de criaturas y artefactos magicos...

\- Uuuui...qué emoción más monstruos que combatir y unos jueguetes que cualquier loco usaría para tratar de dominar el mundo...Jaaaa que cliche.

\- Noooo...escucha muchas de estas criaturas tienen forma humana y la mayoria viven en paz, además de que estas armas tienen algo asi como...conciencia.

\- Genial armas parlanchinas...

\- Jaaaa...lastima que no compartamos la misma pasión por el trabajo.

\- Trabajo es cuando te pagan...ademas así es mas divertido.

Abe sólo negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa abarque su rostro pues era cierto lo que dejó pues recordó una vez en la que se enfrentaron contra un grupo de trasgos y...bueno digamos que si le hubieran dicho que la sangre de trasgo no sale tan fácilmente lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de saltar a enfrentarlos.

Pero pronto noto que su amigo tenía un semblante serio y a la vez un poco triste.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en ella...?

\- A mi no me leas la mente.

\- No tengo que hacerlo eres simple...

\- ¿Cómo se supone que este tranquilo si ni siquiera se donde esta?

\- Es por eso que ella no nos dijo a donde iba...Liz nos dejó Rojo ...aceptalo...

\- Jaaaaaaaaa

\- Ademas...puede que que esta misión te distraiga de ella...dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo...¿Captas?.  
Issei sólo lo miro interrogante pues entendía la frase y su significado pero no sabia que tenia que ver con esto...pero mientras tanto en el lado de Abe en uno de sus muchos textos mencionaba que los seres de gran poder siempre atraen más poder y normalmente la atención de la población femenina...

\- Quizás más que un clavo...uses una caja completa...-Dijo esta vez en un susurro que nadie oyó.

* * *

Salto de tiempo

Son exactamente las 2 a.m. Rojo y Azul acaban de llegar a una casa de dos pisos con varias habitaciones, una casa normal, la cual nadie esperaría que en ella habiten un demonio con mano de piedra y un hombre - pez que trabajan en una organización de protección a lo sobrenatural.

(La casa de Issei en el anime...la original.)

La cual en el sótano tenía un tanque de agua los suficientemente grande para que Abe se mueva libremente. Ademas de un equipo de pesas y en la parte de arriba estaba completamente equipada, con todo lo que pudieran necesitar...y si no podía faltar la Ps4.

\- Valla se lucieron los del cuartel.-Dijo HB.

\- Será agradable vivir aquí un tiempo...bueno mañana tenemos escuela, será mejor dormir poco.

\- Si...escuela...yupi.

\- Ya anímate según lo que leí de esta escuela...creo que te gustara.

\- Dime que la cafetería vende nachos.

\- No

\- Eh?... Entonces ¿Que?.

\- Tendrás que esperar para saberlo.

\- Pez Sabiondo...

\- Mono tonto...

Así cada uno fue a su propia habitación o tanque de agua en el caso de Abe. Sin saber que seria un día cargado de sucesos interesantes.

A la mañana siguiente ambos ya con el uniforme del colegio el cual les fue proporcionado por la agencia, se dirigían a su misión, más especifico...el instituto .

Al pasar por el portón principal fueron recibidos por las miradas de todo aquel que estuviera alli. Entre las más notables fueron los de la población femenina y algunas de la población masculina. Pero les llamo la atención los susurros que captaron como "¿Son nuevos estudiantes?","Un tipo rudo y el otro se ve muy listo" o "Creo que son lindos". Pero por parte de la población masculina cosas como " Oh no chicos nuevos" o "No se ven tan rudos apuesto a que le ganó en una pelea al de pelo negro".

\- Ah...Si?...Pues eso puede arreglerse.

Lo que no notaron fue que el lo había escuchado y se colocó detrás de él cuando dijo eso. Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta se arrepintió pues issei lo superaba por una cabeza además de que tenia una desarrollada musculatura lo hacía verse imponente, en cambio el otro era un tipo con la cabeza rapada y al lado de el su amigo con el pelo negro y unas gafas. El chico al ver su error se puso nervioso pues le estaba intimidando.

\- D-d-disculpe señor no fue mi i-intención faltarle el respeto, si me disculpa mi amigo y yo nos retiramos...-Dijo en un tono alterado y con mucho tartamudeo para luego salir corriendo asustados.

\- Ja, eso pense...

Así ambos amigos fueron a la que seria su clase según les informaron. Al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por su profesora que les había dicho que esperen unos minutos afuera en lo que preparaba su clase.

\- Dicen que la primera impresión cuenta bastante.

\- Azul esta sería nuestra primera impresión ante personas normales que no trabajen en la ajencia.- Vio que su amigo estaba por decir algo pero lo detubo.- Y el empleado de una gasolinera a la 1 a.m no cuenta.

En el aula

\- Muy bien clase...hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos transferidos desde estados unidos.-Eso bastó para que se arme un bullicio en el salón.- Silencio...muy bien chicos pueden pasar.

Así pasaron Issei y Abe. Los cuales escribieron sus nombres en el pizarrón en perfecto japonés, ellos agradecían ahora el calvario que pasaron para aprender un idioma en pocos dias.

\- Mi nombre es Issei Broom, un placer conocerlos.

\- Yo soy Abraham Sapien, pueden decirme Abe, mucho gusto.

La clase volvió a entrar en alboroto.

\- Clase!...esta bien, ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?- Toda la clase levantó su mano- Muy bien, Murayama...

\- Hai, ¿Ustedes están relacionados?

\- Crecimos juntos- Respondio Issei

\- ¿Entonces son hermanos?

\- No pero tuvimos el mismo padre el Profesor Broom.

\- ¿Profesor Broom? - Pregunto Katase.

\- Es nuestro tutor legal así como la persona quien nos crió.-Está vez fue Abe.

\- Entonces ¿no conocen a sus padres?.- Pregunto su profesora.

\- No es que nos importe de cualquier forma.-Dijo Rojo.

Pasado por la introducción las clases siguieron su curso normal. Salvo por que estos nuevos alumnos le llamaron la atención a mucha gente, además de que al sonar el recreo los llenaron de preguntas a las cuales ellos respondieron naturalmente, fueron preguntas como su comida favorita, sus gustos, musica, etc.

Ya a la hora de la salida ambos se dirigían a su base/hogar caminando tranquilamente.

\- Creo que salio bien nuestro primer dia...

\- Claro Azul ¿Esperabas menos de nosotros?.

De repente ambos adoptaron un semblante más serio...

\- ¿Que encontraste Abe?

\- Ciertamente la información era correcta hay seres sobrenaturales en la escuela, pero no es nada parecido a lo que nos hallamos enfrentado antes...

\- ¿A que te refieres ?

\- Me refiero a que estos estaban relacionándose como personas normales, no los atacaban ni nada por el estilo simplemente convivan...

\- ¿Crees que es una tapadera?

\- Es posible...

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por una chica de cabellos negros y ojos lilas.

-¿ Disculpa eres Issei Broom?.

\- Si..¿Quién quiere saberlo ?

\- Mi nombre es Amano Yuma y quisiera saber si... ¿saldrias con migo?

\- Mira niña..yo.- Fue cortado por su amigo que le había tapado la boca con su mano.

\- El estaría encantado de salir con usted...

\- Enserio?... Gracias , te espero el domingo al medio dia.

Ambos se despidieron con las manos cuando la chica salió de la vista...

\- ¿Por que hiciste eso ?

\- Esa chica no es normal...es sobrenatural...en cuanto a tu pregunta lo hice con fin de que obtengas información..

\- Vale...pero para la proxima avisa...

\- No sería divertido...asi...

Así ambos continuaron su camino sin notar que fueron vigilados por una pequeña chica de pelos blancos y ojos dorados.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Abe estaba leyendo unos manuscritos, la casa estaba silenciosa...demasiado, esto bastó para saber que su amigo no estaba en el edificio. Agarrando su comunicador contacto con su compañero.

\- Rojo...¿Donde estas?

\- *Salí a caminar*

\- Tu no sales a caminar

\- *Ahora si...*

\- Puedo saber la verdadera razón de tu salida.

\- *Salí a buscar información*

\- Sólo no hagas nada innecesario

\- *¿Cuando lo he hecho *

Eso fue lo ultimo antes de que se cortará la comunicación. En cuanto a HB se hallaba frente a un pequeño depósito, iba sin camuflaje pues no había nadie que lo pudiera ver a estas horas, vestido con una camiseta mera así como sus pantalones y botas, además de su gabardina marrón y su cinturón de herramientas, sin olvidar el habano que fumaba.

Al entrar vio que había marcas de garras por todo el lugar, obviamente son los rastros de una pelea. Fijándose observó a dos cuerpos uno parecía una especie de sapo de gran tamaño con varios ojos, garras y dientes muy grandes, también con muchas heridas así como que sangraba de uno de sus lados.

\- Aaaagh

En eso se acercó a la figura que pertenecía a un joven de no más de 25 años de edad con el pelo negro, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros con unas botas marrones, además de que su ropa tenía agujeros por algún tipo de ácido orgánico posiblemente del sapo. Rojo se acercó al chico para tratar de ayudarle pero este sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- Je...tal vez ya no pueda ver con un ojo pero aun así...reconozco a un cadáver cuando lo veo.-Lo decía enserio pues tenía la mitad de la cara derretida.

\- Lo siento chico.

\- Chico ?...Si te vez más joven que yo

\- Tengo más de 70 años - Ja...ja..ja...Gracias por estar aqui...aunque sea en mis ultimos...instan...tes...-Fue lo ultimo que dijo muriendo con una leve sonrisa. HB sólo posó su mano normal en la cara del chico y suavemente le cerró sus parpados.

\- Descansa en paz...

\- **[Hmmmm.]**

Eso llamó la atención del demonio, sacando su pistola apunto hacia el frente...pero no había nada allí.

\- **[Aquí abajo]**

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de la gema verde que se encontraba en el dorso de la mano del sujeto. Arrodillandose sostuvo el antebrazo del ahora cadaver.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí...un artefacto mágico paralanchin?

\- **[No, lo que tienes ante ti es la Boosted Gear. Pero ya habrá tiempo para explicartelo...]**

Sin previo aviso la gema comenzó a brillar intensamente y salió de la mano del sujeto para intoducirse en la de el.

\- QUE DEMO.?

\- **[Haaaa.. mucho mejor...verás nosotros las Sacread Gears sólo vivimos mientras lo estén nuestros portadores y no se me antojaba invernar... ]**.-Issei al no poder hacer nada más solo suspiro. - **[No eres un hombre normal ¿verdad?]**

\- Enserio...y ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?.-Dijo queriendo resaltar lo obvio, pues los cuernos, la cola y la mano de pedra, siempre lo hacían pasar desapercibido.

Grrrrrr

Al darse vuelta vio a sapo queriendo levantarse.

\- Oye Rene...¿No deberías estar en una caja ya?

El sapo al parecer entendió el insulto, contando los músculos de su garganta le lanzó su lengua que tenia una especie de aguijón a su oponente.

Hellboy esquivaba como podía, pues era bastante difícil, con lo rápido que venían, más de uno lo rozo, dejando rasguños por varias partes.

\- Oye!...Amaba esta cosa!.- Dijo refiriéndose a su gabardina. Cuando salto para alejarse un poco del sapo choco contra la pared.

TWIIIIMP

El aguijón se clavo en la pared pero muy será de la entrepierna del chico...

\- Ahora si me enoje maldito renacuajo.

Usando su mano de piedra agarró la legua de la criatura y se la enrollo en su palma y comenzó a tirar. El sapo al sentir la tensión en su lengua comenzó a tirar del lado contrario. Siguieron así durante un minuto completo, las marcas en el suelo lo demostraban , hasta que el sapo perdió el agarre y ...

PAAAAAAAMMM!

El impacto fue tan fuerte que tras el golpe se rasgo la lengua del sapo, ahora había un charco verde en medio de ambos. El sapo ante la pérdida de su miembro miro con total rabia al chico y decidió avalanzarsele para acabarlo al fin.

Issei ya se estaba artando, rápidamente saco su pistola y apunto. Un segundo antes de que jalara el gatillo un extraño guntelete rojo con una gema verde en la palma de la mano y unos picos dorados.

 **[Boost]**

La gema comenzó a brillar, para que luego su arma absorbiera la energía, todo esto ocurrió en menos de dos segundos y cuando jalo el gatillo...

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Dos disparos le dieron al sapo, dos proyectiles que dejaron una estela verde al salir del cañon. Uno en la cabeza y otro en el estomago. Issei miraba confundido hasta que...el sapo exploto...

Más específicamente el los lugares que le había dado, ahora solo parecía un montón de carne verde. Issei miro a su arma, luego al guantelete y sonrió.

\- Sabes...Este será el inicio de una bella amistad...

Saliendo del lugar fue directamente a su casa. Al llegar le informo a Abe lo que había pasado, este sólo fue a buscar información entre los libros que tenia. A la hora de dormir Issei estaba hablando con Ddraig, el dragón que residía en la Boosted Gear, este le hablaba sobre la guerra de la tres facciones y sobre muchas otras cosas que de la que el ni la agencia tenían idea. Pero eso es historia para otro momento.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei iba caminando a la academia sólo pues a Abe se le olvidó su cuaderno de matemáticas.  
Pero al entrar se quedo de piedra pues en medio del campus se encontraba una bella chica de unos 17 años de edad, con el pelo negro y ojos marrones, lo que resaltaba era que esta tenía características occidentales. Pero Issei conocía muy bien a la chica...

\- ...¿Liz?

La nombrada se dio la vuelta para que su cara se llene con total asombro, con su boca entreabierta tratando de formar alguna palabra coherente y cuando salió sólo dijo...

\- ...¿Rojo?

El estaba por responder cuando...

\- Oye rojo tengo algunas ideas para tu cita el doming...¿Liz?

Issei se había dado la vuelta para mirar a su amigo que había metido la pata cuando sintió una intención asesina impresionante, al igual que un gran aumento en la temperatura. Dándose lentamente la vuelta vio a Liz con una sonrisa demasiado dulce para ser verdad, así como una intensa aura la rodeaba.

\- Una cita...cuéntame mas...

Ante esto Rojo sólo pudo temblar y decir lo que todo hombre diría en esta situación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- ...Mierda.

* * *

 **Devil: Muy bien eso ha sido todo por ahora y les gustara saber que lo proximo que actulizare sera la historia de Bioshock yluego la de Viernes 13. Por que quiero que todas mis historias tengan la actualizacion del mes.**

 **ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Devil: Se me staba por olvidar pero recuerdan que les habia comentado sobre la historia Traicion/Comedia. Basicamente seria un issei olvidado hecho mierda saliendo adelante de la forma mas estupida posible. Si les gusto la idea dejen en los comentarios. creo que no sera muy larga seria como un 3-Shot. Si tienen alguna duda solo mandeme un PM.**

 **Zero: Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento...sin mas se despiden...TheDevil...**

 **Devil:...Zero!**

 **Ambos: DENLE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIWS !**

 **Ambos: SAYONARA!**


End file.
